Washed Away with the Tears
by Anya Anthony
Summary: Amu is still missing Ikuto, but she's been happier. What happens when an unsuspected--and unwanted--guest arrives at Amu's home? What will Amu do without her knite in shining armor? Sequel to: Washed Away with the Rain
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, it's Anya! I would like to welcome you to Washed Away with the Tears! Here, the chapters are: reviewed, edited, longer, and better! On a plus side, the chapters come faster, too! Chapters will have weekly releases. So starting July 30th, WAWT will have chapters posted weekly. And on the last Thursday of every month, chapters will be released in pairs! So today, July 30th, I would like to introduce you to the Prologue and Chapter One of: Washed Away with the Tears. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

How long has it been since then? It's only been two months, but it feels like it's been years since I've seen him. As September passes its mid-point I find myself missing him more and more. That day at the airport seems so distant. I remember it like it was yesterday:

"Amu, this is Utau, my sister." Ikuto gestured to a beautiful fifteen year old girl with long, blonde hair in pigtails and blazing violet eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. "Utau, this is Amu."

I stared in amazement at her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was a famous idol in Japan! Not only was she a famous idol in Japan, but she was also Kuukai's ex-girlfriend on top of it all! It was so shocking that I had no idea what I should be more surprised about: the fact that she was famous or the fact that she was both Kuukai's ex and Ikuto's little sister. I suppose that I should have been surprised at all of it, but it was hard to choose which one should be more shocking to me.

"It's nice to meet you." Not wanting to be rude I put out my hand to shake hers, but her hands stayed crossed.

"Whatever. Ikuto, I'll be waiting at the terminal. You two say goodbye." Utau walked away without even casting another glance at us. Though she may have sounded rude to another person, I could see her good intentions. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything, she just wanted Ikuto and me to have some alone time before he left. I was thankful for that.

We both stood in silence as we watched Utau walked away. It felt a little ironic, Utau reminded me of how I used to be before I met Ikuto. I looked over at Ikuto, who still seemed to be watching Utau walk away. The way he looked at her reminded me of the way that my father used to look at my mother. Not in a romantic way, but in a way that showed that Ikuto cared about his little sister. A look that proved Ikuto would do anything for Utau.

I loved him so much, and he was such a kind person. Sure, he had weird ways of showing his affection and sometimes he was downright rude, but he always meant well. I was sure that Utau was the same. The two seemed pretty in sync with one another.

"Amu," Ikuto looked down at me. "I'm sorry that I have to leave for such a long time."

I smiled at him, not wanting him to feel any worse. I could already tell that he felt bad; he had apologized multiple times since the day before. "Ikuto, you better not regret this." I told him. "If you regret this, then you'll be in big trouble for leaving me. Make it worth my while, okay?" I winked at him, letting him know that I was only half joking.

He smirked in return, "You're really strange; you know that?"

I shrugged, "Maybe that's why you're so head over heels for me."

He leaned in towards me and said, "You're pretty cocky, too."

I gave him a kiss and said, "So aren't you."

This time he kissed me. Instead of just a normal peck like we always do, I felt his tongue mingle with mine. Our two warm tongues danced together, making me feel so warm inside. I could taste Ikuto in my mouth, making me never want to brush my teeth again. I wanted the taste to stay there forever and ever. Wishing that the taste would never leave, I grabbed on to his shirt as the kiss continued.

The last thing I wanted to do was let go. Although I've only known him for such a short while, I really did love him. I always wanted to be with him. Not being able to see each other for a year or more was going to kill me on the inside. I wanted to be with him so badly, but I knew that he had to leave. It was just something that he had to do.

"If another guy comes along and you want to be with him, don't let me hold you back." He informed me, in what was probably the most random way. My heart skipped a beat as I looked up into his eyes. It hurt. Although he meant well, it hurt me. Did he think that I couldn't wait for him to come back? I thought that we went over this, but did he not believe me?

I hit him upside the back of his head. There he goes, ruining the moment. I snapped at him, "Ikuto! I will never _ever_ be with any guy but you! Trust me!"

"But just so you know." Ikuto reminded me, "Don't let me get in the way of your happiness."

I realized what he had been trying to do. Ikuto trusted me; he just wanted me to be happy. His love was so legitimate that I didn't have to be with him, my happiness was enough. Though, being with each other was recommended in both of our eyes.

Ikuto was so balanced. He was so selfish for leaving, but he was so selfless for being willing to let me go if it meant that I would be happy. I loved him so much, both his faults and his perfections. He has a thousand things I liked about him, along with a thousand faults. However, those faults will eventually become another thousand things I love about him. In my eyes, he was as perfect as an imperfect person could be.

"My happiness is your happiness." I told him. I gave him a kiss on the lips and told him, "Now go catch your plane. I don't want you to miss your flight."

He placed a hand on the small of my back, pulling me in, and kissed me again. Normally we wouldn't act like this, but we weren't going to see each other for such a long time. I had to get every last bit of him that I could before he leaved for Fukuoka. It may not be enough, but I would have to make these feelings last. So the constant kisses and cuddling was okay with me, since I wouldn't be able to see him for such a long time.

"I love you, Amu." He told me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist to embrace him. His body was so warm, and despite the summer heat, I clung onto it. The warmth was something that I wanted to remember for the time we couldn't be together. Every moment was precious, every memory was significant, and every word was priceless. I whispered so that only he could hear, "I love you too."

I could feel the stares of people around us. However, I didn't care one bit. All I knew was that I wanted to be with Ikuto. If I didn't have to attend school, then I would go with Ikuto to Fukuoka. However, I knew that Ikuto wanted me to receive a good education. He wouldn't get in the way of that.

"Goodbye Amu…" He whispered in my ear, making butterflies roar in my stomach.

"Goodbye Ikuto." I whispered back, trying to hold back my tears.

He left. As he walked away I stood there, trying not to cry. The tears were trying to fight their way out, but I held them in. I knew that I was allowed to cry, but I wanted to show Ikuto that I was strong. I wanted to show Ikuto that I was going to be okay, so that his guilt could be lifted at least a little bit. Though as he walked further and further away, I felt my grip on him was loosening. It felt like I would never see him again. My heart was feeling empty and forlorn. I wanted to make sure that he would come back; I needed some form of reassurance. So I did something that I would probably never do.

I put my hands up to my mouth to project my voice. I called out to him while he was still within earshot; he needed to hear me say, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you better come back!"

He turned around almost immediately and looked at me. That killer smirk was plastered across his face. If stars could surround his essence as he turned, they would definitely be there. The graceful movement was so perfect and angelic. The entire act made me fall in love with him all over again.

I could feel the eyes of bystanders turning towards me, but I didn't care. It was disturbing to others, but hey, it was more romantic and spontaneous this way. They could cut me a break, right?

That smirk was all I needed. It made the moment so perfect and put together. I beamed back at him. I have no idea how long we stood there like that. It could have been like that for a whole twenty-four hours, but it would always feel like it wasn't long enough.

Deciding that I didn't want him to miss his flight, I raised my hand and waved at him. With what was probably my reassurance to him, the reassurance that I would be waiting for him, he turned back around and began walking towards his terminal. I was rooted to my spot, watching him walk to his terminal to meet up with Utau. I continued to gaze at him until he was completely out of sight. Even then, I stood there like a deer in headlights. Although I was going to miss him passionately, I was positive that he was going to come back. That smirk was my insurance.

* * *

**Well, Ikuto has now left Kawasaki and is on his way to Fukuoka. What new adventures will happen for Amu, now that her knite in shining armor is gone? Until next time!**

**Please Review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Anya! Here is the first chapter of Washed Away with the Tears! I just wanted to note that in Shugo Chara, they never said where everyone lived (e.g. Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, etc.) so I decided to choose a location that seemed fitting. It's one of the bigger cities of Japan, but not nearly as big as Tokyo is. That's right, it's Kawasaki. I decided to choose Kawasaki because it's close to Tokyo and it only has a population of about 1.2 million or so (which is about the same as the city I live in) so it explains why the cities aren't as crowded as they would be in Tokyo. Anyways, enjoy chapter one!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One

"Happy birthday, Amu!"

"Thanks, everyone!" I smiled.

All of the student council members had brought a cake to school for my birthday, September 24th. I was finally fourteen years old, making the age gap between me and Ikuto only four years. Although on December 1st, we would be back to our five year age difference. Although…it didn't really matter; Ikuto and I loved each other too much to care about age.

Yaya began cutting the cake while Nagihiko served cocoa to everyone. I sat at the head of the table, with Tadase to my right and Rima to my left. We all became really good friends once I opened up to them after summer vacation, and trust me, they were surprised to see my sudden change of attitude. Instead of acting like the taciturn old me, I began acting cheerful and I was always adding in my opinion. I kept them guessing in the shadows until Kuukai finally asked me about my sudden personality change. Of course, I told him all about Ikuto. I explained myself in front of everyone, and they all seemed pretty happy for me. Even Rima and Tadase seemed like they were glad that I was taking a turn for the better.

"So has Ikuto mailed you yet?" Tadase asked politely.

I flipped open my phone and checked, but there was still nothing. My heart sunk a small level, leaving me disappointed. Ikuto wasn't the type to forget about this stuff…so why now? Although I was disappointed about it, I didn't want to harp on it. I had to be positive. I replied with an indifferent attitude, "Nope, nothing yet."

"Do you think he forgot?" Yaya gasped as she placed a piece of cake in front of Tadase.

I giggled at her attempt to get me scared. Yaya always tried playing little games like that, but they never worked. My positive attitude would not be ruined by some little comment. I told her, "He wouldn't forget. He's been mailing me every day this week just for the occasion." Yaya just continued to stare at me as she placed a piece of cake in front of me. I decided to continue, "Besides, it's Thursday, he might be working late and can't mail me."

"I don't know, Amu-chi…" Yaya sung playfully, continuing to play her little game.

"Yaya-chan, I'm sure that Ikuto wouldn't forget about Amu-chan." Nagi spoke up. Nagi was always standing up for me, just like a big brother. He really was a team player when you needed him to be.

Once the cake and cocoa was passed out, everyone sang happy birthday to me. Some louder than others—Yaya—while others sang quietly—Rima. After I blew out the candles, making my wish that Ikuto would mail me soon, we all dug into the cake. The cake was chocolate with pink frosting; it was probably one of the tastiest cakes I had ever had. It was fluffy, moist, and not too sweet. It tasted beyond delicious. Nagi told me that he made it himself, which didn't surprise me at all. Nagi had many talents.

"So what's Ryuu going to do for your birthday?" Kuukai inquired. Even after all of this time, Kuukai is still my best friend out of everyone in the student council. Rima is pretty distant from me, Yaya and I are pretty close but not very, Tadase and I don't talk much, and Nagi and I may be close but just not as close as Kuukai and I are. The bond that Kuukai and I had was like a big brother-little sister bond.

After washing down a piece of cake with the cocoa I answered, "She told me that she was going to have a guest over for dinner, but she didn't tell me who was coming."

Rima spoke up for once, "Shouldn't you know, since it's your birthday and all?"

I chortled, "Well I guess that she wants to keep it a surprise."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. My friends from my class—believe it or not I was making more friends now—wished me a happy birthday as well. Though I had friends in class, my classes were still boring as heck. We had a few tests, but I wasn't allowed to go to the home economics room when I finished early. Apparently there were rules against sending students to other classrooms during school hours. Who knew?

Throughout the day I was constantly checking my phone. I barely missed the wandering eyes of teachers who would jump at any chance to take a cell phone away. Every time I flipped open my phone to check for an e-mail, I was always disappointed. Ikuto didn't forget, did he? Whenever I thought that he had forgotten, I would shake my head back and forth to rid my mind of those impure thoughts. Ikuto would never forget about my birthday. He had even mailed me every day of the week, counting down until my special day. He told me that it was a special treat.

Something must have gone wrong. That was the only explanation. Ikuto would never forget about me. There had to be some reason as to why he still hasn't e-mailed me. Maybe he was just so busy that he didn't have the time. Or maybe he lost his phone. He definitely did _not_ forget my birthday! Although I knew he wouldn't forget…I couldn't help but panic. My heart was racing at the thought that he might have forgotten. I mean, people make mistakes sometimes, right?

When school had ended, my worries subsided a little. Maybe he was just being considerate, since he knew that I would be in school. Perhaps he was just waiting for me to get out of school so that he wouldn't be bothering me. As I walked home that day, I held my phone in my hands, waiting for my e-mail from Ikuto.

As I approached my house I cocked my head to the side with curiosity. There was a car sitting in front of the house. I supposed that Ryuu-san's dinner guest was already there. I began to wonder who it could be. I flipped open my phone to see that it was only about five in the evening, so they must have arrived early. Ryuu-san and I normally ate dinner at about seven; the earliest we ever ate was six.

I walked up to the front door to hear nothing but complete silence. With my peaked curiosity, I opened the door. I looked up to see someone I had never expected seeing for a long time. My mouth dropped open. What was I supposed to feel? Ryuu-san looked over at me with an apologetic look on her face; she knew that he was coming and hadn't told me. Was this her idea of a birthday surprise? This was definitely a surprise, but I wasn't so sure if it was the surprise that I wanted.

"Amu-chan!" A shocked look flashed across his face, as if he hadn't expected me to come home so soon.

Finally finding the emotion I should feel, I grimaced. This was not the man I wanted to see. I raised an eyebrow and greeted him, "Tsumugu."

There he was in the flesh and blood: my father. I couldn't believe that he actually showed up. After all of these years he randomly shows up on our door step—well at least I found it random, I'm sure that Ryuu-san looked at it as planned—and probably expects for me to let him back into my life. However, I was not going to do that. The burning feeling in my heart and stomach was my reassurance that I was _not_ going to let that happen.

Tsumugu spoke with an apologetic look on his face, "Amu-chan, listen—"

"Listen to what?" I put my mask back into place. I hadn't seen this Amu in a long time. I sort of missed her in a weird way. Although I didn't want her to go back into being my permanent façade, she was still irreplaceable. Never before would I be so confident and sure of myself as the old Amu was, or at least appeared to be.

His gaze was so forlorn and filled with sorrow. He spoke with his eyes glued to the floor on the ground, "Amu-chan—"

"_Amu_." I corrected him. He had no right to use such a familiar nickname with me after the way I was treated.

"Amu, I…" He looked disappointed, not disappointed with me, but more disappointed with himself. He seemed to be wallowing in his own self-pity about the mistakes he made. His heart must have been filled with both regret and remorse. For he said, "I'm sorry."

I stared at him. No, I _glared_ at him. What did he expect for that to mean to me? I could feel the anger blazing in both my heart and even in my stomach. For once, I hoped that the pure rage I felt showed through my mask. This was blasphemy! This man thought that he could come and waltz back into my life just like that by apologizing? He must be out of his mind!

"You're sorry?" I snapped at him. My heart wanted to pour out every emotion that I felt in that one second; however, I had to say the words first. I continued, my voice rising higher and higher, "You gave me a concussion and two broken limbs, you made my perception of life messed up, _and_ you left for over seven years! Are you stupid? Do you think I'll accept your apology?"

"Amu-san!" Ryuu-san snapped at me. Her apologetic look left and was replaced with a cross one. "You do _not_ speak to your father like that! You will show him some respect!"

Tsumugu looked over at Ryuu-san and said, "Fujibayashi-san, it's not a big deal. Amu has every right to be angry with me."

Ryuu-san shook her head and told Tsumugu firmly, "No, Amu-san was taught to show respect to her elders, let alone her own _father_." Her eyes darted back to me as she continued; "Now we will_ all_ sit down and eat a nice meal. And Amu, you _will_ listen to what your father has to say."

I sat down at the head of the table, while Tsumugu sat on the opposite side. The table had already been set, and my birthday dinner of grade "A" sushi sat in the middle. I knew that Ryuu-san spent a long time preparing it all day long, like she did every year. The few times that my birthday fell on a weekend she would always send me outside to play—though I never actually played, I just sat on the front steps—while she made my dinner. It was one of her ways of showing she cared.

Ryuu-san took a piece of sushi from the serving dish and onto her own plate, Tsumugu and I followed suit. We ate in silence for what felt like an eternity. The sushi was delicious, but the man sitting at the opposite end of the table made it hard to truly enjoy the sushi.

"Hinamori-san, why don't you tell Amu-san why you came here today?" Ryuu-san suggested. I silently cursed her inside my head. Tsumugu seemed pretty cowardly, and if she hadn't said anything I could have finished the meal in complete silence. Instead she just _had_ to give him the courage to speak.

Tsumugu put his chopsticks down besides his plate. He looked down at the sushi with guilt. I felt happy that he was guilty, but that twinge of happiness could not overlook the fact that he was in my home. He had caused me enough pain over the years. Hadn't he had enough?

"Amu-chan…" He began. I was going to correct him, but I figured that now was not the time. In addition to that, I didn't want Ryuu-san getting cross with me again. Once a day was enough; I knew from previous experiences. "Amu-chan, I'm sorry."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. I pointed out, "You said that already."

Even though I wasn't looking at her, I knew that Ryuu-san was glaring at me. I could feel her intense stare burning into my flesh. Seeing as how she was mad enough, I kept my eyes on Tsumugu. Looking at her was a line I did _not_ want to cross.

Completely ignoring my little comment, he continued, "Amu-chan, I know what I did was wrong. I hurt you, and I left you alone for more than seven years. But Amu-chan…" His eyes stared straight into mine, taking me by surprise. I never really knew my father for being the courageous type. Even when my mother was still alive, he always seemed to hide behind what she said. Instead of standing up for himself, he would always use me as a defense. However, things have changed. "I've changed."

His eyes were filled with confidence and bravery. They even had a certain shine to them that heroes in movies had. His gaze was so…pure. I only saw this side of him once. The only time I ever saw him like this was when I was little and some neighborhood boys were picking on me. He told me that if I stuck up for myself and acted bravely, the boys would stop. He was right. Wow, total déjà vu here.

Ryuu-san intervened here, "Hinamori-san has rightfully proven himself. About five years ago he began attending meetings to get over his little problem. It took him about four years, but he finally healed."

I looked over at Ryuu-san. My father had proved himself over a year ago? Then why did he show up drunk at my house a few months back? Also, where was this conversation going? Ryuu-san seemed just as confident in Tsumugu as Tsumugu was in himself. I got scared. No, I was frightened. I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going. In the end, I wouldn't like the result in the least bit.

"Amu-san," Ryuu-san continued. My heart almost stopped beating as I heard her next words. These words destroyed my streak of happiness. I knew what she was going to say, but I didn't want to hear it. "From Saturday onwards you will be living with your father."

* * *

**Amu has to go live with her father? What problems will this strike up? Find out next week in chapter two: "Words are Enough for Me." Until next time!**

**Please Review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's Anya! Here we are with another chapter of Washed Away with the Tears! I almost posted this up without editing it (I hadn't realized that it was unedited until last minute) so I hope that this chapter is up to standard! Any who, I have freshman orientation next Wednesday so if the next chapter is a tad late, then I'm sorry! I just have a lot to do for the next two weeks because school is starting and all. Well thanks for listening to my ramble, and enjoy chapter two of WAWT!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Two

"Amu-chan, I know you don't want to live with me, but…" I was in the front seat of Tsumugu's car. It was Saturday, and I was on my way to Tsumugu's new home in Kawasaki. He was courteous enough to move back to town and buy a house. It felt a little better that I wouldn't have to change schools, but I still had to change homes…and guardians. "I'm happy that we can live together again."

It turns out that the past few times that Ryuu-san went "out of town," she was really going to court in Tokyo. Tsumugu had actually been trying to gain custody of me again in the past year, but until the last trial—back in July—he had practically no chance of winning. However, he seemed to prove himself worthy of gaining custody of me. The AA meetings for the past few years and anger management counseling seemed to pay off in his favor.

I didn't want to leave Ryuu-san, but I had no choice. I was only fourteen, what was I supposed to do? It's not like I could move away. If Ikuto were still here, then maybe I could move in with him, but he was all the way in Fukuoka. He had no chance of helping me now. It killed me inside to know that Ikuto couldn't be here when I needed him most. However…I needed Ikuto to be happy. If that meant having to let him go for awhile, then I would just have to cope with it.

Instead of replying to Tsumugu, I remained silent. Honestly, I had nothing to say to him. No matter what I said, I would have to go live with him. So instead of smart mouthing him I gave him the silent treatment. Nothing worse than not being able to talk to somebody you're trying to get on good terms with, right?

"I know you're angry, but you'll see that I've changed." Tsumugu continued babbling on. "In the past four years I've only had one slip up." I knew exactly what he was talking about. The last time he got drunk, he showed up at my house and scared the living crap out of me. Luckily Ikuto had found me somehow. If it weren't for Ikuto, I have no idea what would have happened to me. "I had a window of vulnerability when Midori and Ami-chan died. I know that I didn't exactly make the right choices, but I know that the choices I'm making now _are_ the right choices."

The car drive seemed to be lasting hours. I had nothing to say to Tsumugu. If anything, he hadn't apologized nearly enough. My heart was blazing with anger. Already I could feel myself locking up again. I hoped that it would only be like this until I saw Kuukai or spoke to Ikuto. If my heart locked up again, I don't know how long it would take to get back to a good place again. I had already come so far in such a short amount of time; I didn't want Tsumugu ruining it for me. It wasn't fair.

"Amu-chan, please say something." Tsumugu begged.

I continued to stare outside the car window. Houses and trees were flashing by, along with happy families out on their small gatherings. Watching the families made me miss the times when Tsumugu, Mama, and I would go out and spend time together. If Tsumugu hadn't screwed things over after Mama died, then we could've still spent time together like we did in the past…Like I said before, I had nothing to say to Tsumugu. The only one that needed to speak was him. If he expected me to talk to him, then he really was as selfish as I thought.

Before I forget, Ikuto _did_ contact me on my birthday. Around an hour after Tsumugu left he called me. He spoke with constant apologies after almost every sentence. Now Ikuto's apology was an apology that didn't need to be said aloud. I knew that Ikuto had work to do and I knew that he wanted to spend time with his father. I could easily forgive him. However, Tsumugu had no excuse.

Tsumugu pulled up to a small house on the corner of a street. As nice as the house was, I couldn't enjoy its beauty. It was two stories tall with olive colored paint and a very dark brown roof. The house was surrounded by a small black iron fence and was flourished with bright green grass and brightly colored flowers decorating the front yard.

"We're here." Tsumugu announced as he got out of the car.

As amazingly beautiful as the house was, I couldn't be happy about it. Even when I entered the home—Tsumugu lugging my stuff behind me—I never got that homey feeling. It felt more like a hotel, and that I would be going back to Ryuu-san's house the next day. However, I knew that that was not the case. I knew that I would have to live here until I was eighteen and could move out on my own, or at least until Ikuto came back from Fukuoka. And who knows how long that will take.

Each room was covered with hardwood floors and the walls were all painted white. A kitchen, living room, and bathroom were located on the first floor while two bedrooms were located on the second floor. It wasn't the largest house in the world, but it was definitely just enough for two people. Tsumugu did well for once, but I still didn't approve of him becoming my guardian once more.

While huffing and puffing from lugging in one of my boxes, Tsumugu explained while setting the box down, "The house is nearby the school. Down the street there's also a shopping center. It's a really good location."

Acting as though I was completely ignoring him, I walked up the stairs. I could tell that Tsumugu was disappointed that I wasn't talking to him, but that didn't really matter to me at this point. When my mother and little sister died, I was disappointed. When I got a concussion and two broken limbs, I was disappointed. When I was put into a foster home for over seven years, I was disappointed. Tsumugu _deserved_ to be disappointed. I thought of it as his compensation for the things he did.

When I reached the top floor I saw that there were two doors. I remembered Tsumugu saying something about the window in my room facing the front yard when he was explaining the living situation to me on my birthday, so I steered to my left and opened the door there. The room was completely empty, so I assumed that it was my room.

The room seemed pretty cozy. It wasn't exactly big, but I could fit my bed and desk inside nicely. There was also a walk-in closet on the left side of the room where I could put all of my clothes. The room was nice. The man I had to live with was _not_ nice. This was going to be a problem.

I looked over to the right side of the room where a ribbon-type object was sticking out near the top of the wall. It was just about thirty centimeters below the ceiling so I could just barely reach it. I tugged on it, and the wall popped out. I steadied it with my hand, making sure that it didn't fall on me, while I slowly walked backwards. Once it was almost all the way down I realized that it was actually a bed that was hidden inside of the wall. I suppose it was pretty…unique?

"I see that you found your new bed." Tsumugu came into my room, holding the heavier box from earlier. He put it down on the ground near my door. He told me, "I'll bring up your boxes and you can unpack them, okay?"

I didn't even look at him. I was still so angry at him for all the things that he did that I didn't think that he deserved to be forgiven easily. He might be forgiven eventually, but now was definitely not the time. Right now he completely disgusted me. He agitated every fiber of my being. I couldn't stand it. As repetitive as I may sound, it's all that I can think of right now! I just can't believe him!

"Okay, then…" Tsumugu said hopelessly as he left the room again. I think that he knew I wasn't going to speak to him for awhile. He saw how angry I was on Thursday, so I highly doubt that he would try and get on my bad side now.

Once I was sure that Tsumugu had left, I began opening the boxes that he left me. First my clothes, then my bed sheets, sooner or later he brought up my desk, and then I began unpacking all of my office supplies. I didn't have much to unpack. There was barely anything for me to do, really.

My heart almost stopped in mid-beat. My palms were sweating and my head was getting insanely dizzy. I began rummaging through every box, every clothing item, every bed sheet, every drawer in my desk, and every place I could think of. However, no matter where I looked I couldn't find it. It was nowhere to be found.

It frightened me. The fact that I could've lost it made me want to cry on the inside and outside for months and months to come. I sped down the stairs and saw Tsumugu leaning against the kitchen counter with a dark blue stuffed animal in his hands. He seemed innocent enough just sitting there, however I couldn't believe that he did this to me. My blood was boiling as I saw him staring at the stuffed animal.

"Papa! What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him.

"Ah, Amu-chan, is this your cat?" He waved the stuffed animal at me.

"It is." I calmed myself down and put my old façade back on.

He chortled, "You shouldn't be so angry about a stuffed animal. Aren't you a little too old—"

I marched right up to him and snatched the stuffed animal out of his hands. "I swear if you touch him again I'll kill you!" His little act made me infuriated.

With a sigh he said, "Amu-chan, it doesn't matter whether or not you forgive me. It only matters that you talk to me. That's all I want."

This caught me by surprise. I never expected Tsumugu to say something like that. For the past seven years I could only think of him as a selfish, irresponsible dimwit that only cared about himself. Yet, I could see the honesty in his eyes and could even hear it in his voice. He only wanted me to talk to him; he never expected me to forgive him. According to him, having me yell and scream at him was better than having me not speaking to him at all.

"By the way," Tsumugu thought aloud, breaking my epiphany. "Did you call me 'papa' just now?"

A blush crept its way across my cheeks. I retorted, "S-shut up."

I turned around and walked away, not wanting to hear him say anything else. Once I was back in my room and by myself, I closed the door. I looked down at the stuffed animal. Overwhelmed with happiness I squeezed it as tight as I could. I never _ever_ wanted to lose him. The stuffed animal was a present that Ikuto had gotten for me a few days before he left for Fukuoka. He had won it in one of those nearly impossible crane games. It was a small, dark blue cat with a three black stripes on top of its head and sapphire eyes. It reminded me of Ikuto, so I was glad when he won him for me. I ended up naming the stuffed animal Iku-chan, after Ikuto.

For the remainder of my day I ended up organizing all of my things and making my bed. You could say that it was a boring day, but I feel like I got a lot accomplished. By around four in the evening I finished unpacking completely. Once I had finished I lied down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Everything was so different now. Ryuu-san was no longer living with me, Tsumugu and I were now living together, and Ikuto was so far away. I liked it better when Tsumugu was out of my life, Ryuu-san and I lived together, and Ikuto was still in Kawasaki. Now, everything was totally different. I really, really didn't like the change. If anything, it was something that I could do without.

I could feel my eyelids growing heavy as I lied there. The day had just been so long and tiring that I couldn't believe that I was still even awake. My eyes slowly closed themselves, allowing my mind to be enveloped in darkness. It was not long before I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Amu has gotten settled in with her father. Now she has to deal with her father with only a stuffed animal to help her cope. What will she do? Find out next week in chapter 3 of WAWT! Until next time!**

**Please Review!**

**(It helps me write)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's Anya! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Trust me, I've been working with a betareader recently to help me start up the story again, but I'm just finding it really hard. I'm kind of in a slump right now, and I would appreciate it if you guys would forgive me and bear with me as I go through this slump. I haven't written anything for WAWT or any of my original fiction stories at **all** as of late; it's been terrible. So for now I'll be going on hiatus, and I hope you guys forgive me! Until next time!


	5. Second Author's Note

Hey guys, it's Anya!

I'm still not updating WAWT anytime soon. It's hard to find inspiration, and a lot has happened in the past six months or so that I haven't been writing. However, I have been inspired to write a new _original_ fiction that I've been working on. It's set in the year 2087, after a war with cyborgs occurred. It's about a girl who falls in love with a cyborg, and the dangers that the cyborg is in. If you guys want to check it out, then feel free to go to my fictionpress account: /~anyaanthony and check it out. It'd be great to get some fans for that, and I will _most likely_ be updating that consistently, and if I don't, then I'm sorry. Just be sure to check it out, because I'd really like to get some opinions on it.

Also, I'm sorry for not updating WAWT and posting these author's notes; I know how teasing they can be. But please try to be supportive, and help me out with this!

Thanks for understanding. Until next time!


	6. Third Author's Note

Hey guys, it's Anya! I'm so sorry for strip teasing you guys like this, but I've pretty much decided to cancel writing Washed Away with the Tears. I have absolutely no inspiration to continue writing it. In fact, I haven't written much of anything for the past...year or so I suppose.

**However**! I am writing a new story. It's called "Lies, Sex, and Drugs," and I'm putting it up on my fictionpress. So if you guys want to support my poor old writer blocked self and throw me some inspiration, feel free to read the first chapter (the second chapter will be up soon) and tell me what you think! The link to my fictionpress is on my profile, so feel free to view my story.

Thanks guys! I appreciate your support through everything, and I'm sorry that I will not be continuing my Washed Away series!

Until next time!


End file.
